Haaaah
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Waktu Ichigo bangun tidur, ada yg nemenin dia di sampingnya. Bukan Kon, tapi orang yang tidak disangkanya membalas perasaannya....:3
1. Good Morning

**_Disclaimer : Kubo Tite _XD**

**Sbelumnya, ni fic uda pernah kubikin pake bhs inggris, tapi k'rena mo dilanjutin n authornya ga pede bikin cerita bersambung pake inggris, akirnya dibikinlah versi indo-nya….hix…menyedihkan…klo gini caranya, kapan diriku biza majuuu??**

**udalah...kita mule aja **

* * *

It is a story of a boy name Ichigo. Bukan rahasia lagi (bwat yg baca) kalo dia sering sekali keluar malam. Sangat jarang ada di rumah. Itu gara-gara kerjaannya sbage shinigami pengganti walopun shinigami resmi juga uda mulai bertugas. Walopun pake uring-uringan Ichigo tetep setia mbantuin Miss Kuchiki yang numpang tinggal di lemarinya untuk melakukan dinas malamnya. Malam itu setelah mengurus seorang….eh, sebuah…….seekor……ngg……..satu hollow..(ni makhluk satuannya ga jelas), Ichigo yang kelelahan langsung berniat pulang. Malam itu Rukia ada perlu dengan Orihime. Jadi, mungkin malam itu dia akan menginap di rumah Orihime. Yah Ichigo tidak perlu repot-repot memberi tahu orang rumah kan, toh Rukia tinggal di rumahnya cuma dia yang tahu, plus Kon tentunya. Tapi memberitahu Kon juga nggak penting.

"_ngomong-ngomong, kemana makhluk berisik itu? Apa dia masih tertahan di kamar Yuzu dengan gaunnya itu? Ya ampuun, tidak kusangka ternyata dia punya hobi seperti itu. Dasar!"_, pikir Ichigo segera mendekati tubuhnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarnya yang dingin. "Uuuuuuughhhh……", dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bersiap tidur.

Ichigo terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan sesuatu yang terasa berat di dadanya.

"Hah?!", Ichigo membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat dia sadar menyentuh sesuatu. Tepatnya kepala milik seseorang yang tengah beristirahat dengan tenang di dadanya. Dia meraba kepalanya dan Ichigo langsung merasakan kulit di tubuh yang disentuhnya, satu kepastian kalau seseorang yang sedang berada bersamanya saat ini tidak mengenakan pakaian. Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang,

"_..tidak..mungkin.."_, walau dia berpikir begitu, dia hanya diam. Tanpa terasa bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan seseorang di dadanya tidur, kemudian Ichigo sudah terlelap lagi.

Di luar sudah mulai terang. Ichigo membuka matanya. Bangun, bersiap untuk memulai harinya. Dia tersenyum menatap seseorang yang tertidur dengan tenang di sampingnya. Setelah diamati, Ichigo sedikit lega karena orang itu tidak benar-benar tanpa pakaian. Setidaknya dia masih memakai hakama. Agak aneh rasanya, tetapi Ichigo tidak peduli. Dia memandangi wajahnya dan rasanya sedikit terusik…

"_Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bakalan datang begini…kupikir selama ini yang kurasakan cuma sia-sia. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku". _Tangan Ichigo bergerak ke wajah terlelap di sampingnya, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajah tidurnya membuat Ichigo tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

"_Heh…dingin…Ah! Dia hanya roh kan…mana mungkin tubuhnya akan terasa hangat"_

Ichigo menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk bisa memandangi wajah partner di tempat tidurnya dengan lebih santai. Kemudian dia sadar, dia harus segera bersiap ke sekolah. Tetapi tetap saja wajah di sampingnya mengganggunya.

"_Uuugh…tidak ada yang salah dengan salam selamat pagi kann?! Salahmu sendiri datang ke tempat tidurku seperti ini"_, Ichigo menyentuh wajah terlelap di sebelahnya kemudian mencium bibirnya….

"HEY! Pagi Ichigo!", Renji tiba-tiba muncul membuka jendela kamar Ichigo dan duduk di sana, langsung menatap Ichigo di tempat tidurnya dengan shock.

"…_r…renji…?!"_

"A…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GIGAIKU, DASAR MESUM!!", Renji berteriak tidak percaya menatap Ichigo yang sedang memegangi pipi gigainya dengan shock. Dia masih duduk di jendela, takut mendekati Ichigo. Dan Ichigo, dia hanya menatap Renji di jendela dengan wajah yang tidak kalah shock.

"Urahara bilang dia menitipkan gigaiku di sini. Kau….kau…"

**XXX**

Siang itu bel istirahat membangunkan murid-murid yang sudah menjelajah ke dunia entah berantah. Dan dalam sekejap, kelas yang sepi berubah riuh. Semuanya bersemangat menyambut istirahat, kecuali seorang anak berambut oranye yang masih terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Bisa dikatakan, mungkin kalau batere tenaganya tinggal 10. Rukia menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kurosaki-kuuun?", walau disembunyikan, Ichigo tahu Rukia sudah dengan susah payah sedang menahan tawa.

"_Pasti pedagang sialan itu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Rukia. Sialan! Aku akan membunuhnya!!"_, pikir Ichigo berapi-api. Walau begitu mereka tetap pergi bersama juga makan siang di atap sekolah bersama Chad, Ishida, Mizuhiro dan Keigo. Semua ngobrol seperti biasa, hanya Ichigo yang diam. Walaupun Chad selalu diam, tetapi Ichigo memecahkan rekor diam Chad.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur ya Kurosaki-kun?"

"_Uuuugh……!! Perempuan inii…"_, tubuh Ichigo gemetar menahan emosinya pada Rukia yang dari tadi terus-terusan mengungkit kejadian pagi tadi.

"Iya Ichigo. Kau tidak seperti biasanya", Mizuhiro menunjukkan wajah cemasnya, Chad dan Ishida hanya memandangi Ichigo dengan penasaran. Siapa tahu ada hollow spesies baru yang sampai bisa menguras tenaga Ichigo.

"Ya..Ya.. Pasti ada sesuatu. Rasanya, kemarin kau masih seperti biasanya", tambah Keigo.

"Mungkin semalam", Rukia dengan cuek menggigit roti melonnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan reiatsu yang luar biasa dari Ichigo, saat Rukia menatapnya, wajah Ichigo sudah merah padam sampai membuatnya menyangka dalam kondisi manusia seperti itupun, bisa saja hollownya keluar. Tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri dan menarik tangan Rukia membawanya menyingkir dari situ. Setelah yakin suaranya tidak akan terdengar yang lain, Ichigo mulai berteriak pada Rukia,

"JANGAN UNGKIT LAGI KEJADIAN ITU!!"

"Oh? Kejadian? Memangnya ada apa?", Rukia menahan senyumnya, memasang wajah inocent dan penasaran pada Ichigo, membuat Ichigo semakin merah padam.

"A..AAAAAAARGHH!!", Ichigo berteriak frustasi membuat Keigo dan yang lain semakin penasaran.

* * *

**Hahaha….my first yaoi fic...lol... Gila!! Padahal dulu ga pernah kepikiran bikin yang kaya ginian. Entah sejak kapan mulai ketularan virusnya….**

**Tapi para Senpai "Yaoi Story Maker", mohon bimbingannya!! Biar ga terasa basi ni fic….**

**En the last….riviw yakkk……:3**


	2. The Night of Strawberry

**oikaii...yang kedhua...diriku brenti lumayan lama karena walopun uda kepikiran endingnya kaya apa...tapi sama skali ga punya ide bwat nyambungin bagian awal dengan akirnya...huhuhu...menyedihkan...**

**- happy-ending.sasaji : dirimu kayana expert nih di bidang per'YAOI'an :p. Berikanlah diriku saran...:D**

**- neverendingforever7 : iya ini pertama kok! Heboh karena diriku terinspirasi dari 2 senior cowo' di tim basketku yg ga segan2 hentai2an di muka umum...huhuhu...bikin iri dah...(HALAH!!)**

**- lil' shiro-kun : iyo tuhh...soalnya si ichigo ga pernah minat ma cewe.**

**tapi...sutralah...kita mulai ajah...**

* * *

Oke…untuk menyelamatkan reputasi Ichigo, sebenarnya 'kejadian' yang dimaksud Ichigo dan Rukia adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Ichigo terlalu tertekan dengan kejadian 'tadi pagi' sehingga melupakan hal memalukan yang terjadi 'tadi malam'. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam…?

_**Malam sebelumnya….**_

Rukia mengikuti sinyal lain yang berkedip di ponselnya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang menghadapi….. sebuah hollow…(hnn..). Rukia mendarat di atas tiang listrik menatap hollow bertubuh ramping dan memiliki sesuatu seperti tatanan rambut dreadlock, persis seperti predator berwarna pucat versi hollow dengan sebuah lubang di dadanya. Hollow itu sedang mengikuti pria setengah baya yang tengah bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang. Dia sedang mabuk. Kemudian hollow itu berhenti di belakang pria mabuk itu seolah-olah sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menubruknya, dan tepat seperti dugaan Rukia, hollow itu melompat tepat ke arah pria itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada hollow itu.

"Byakurai!"

sebuah kilat putih menyambar hollow dan membuatnya terpental jauh dari si pria mabuk hingga menabrak tong sampah yang berguling dengan suara nyaring. Tiba-tiba orang mabuk itu sadar dan berlari sedangkan si hollow berdiri dan menatap Rukia dengan marah.

"Shinigami…Mau apa kau jelek!!"

kaki Rukia hampir tergelincir, dia dikatai jelek oleh makhluk mirip predator albino? Seumur hidupnya sebagai shinigami, belum pernah sekalipun ada yang mengatainya jelek. _"Tidak terimaaaa….."_

"Hei predator! Apa kau tidak pernah melihat dirimu sendiri ya?!"

"Ohh…maaf ya….! Tapi aku jauh lebih cantik daripada kau!!"

Rukia merinding! Apa-apaan makhluk itu? Dia memang tahu ada shinigami yang punya jiwa narsis tetapi kalau hollow masih memikirkan tentang kecantikan?? Yang benar saja!! Lagi pula…. Kenapa logat bicaranya aneh begitu sihh…?? Belum selesai Rukia berpikir, hollow itu sudah melompat di hadapannya dan memukulnya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Oh…akui saja. Kau sampai terpesona begitu melihatku"

_"Iiiih….apa-apaan hollow ini? Gara-gara kata-katanya itu aku sampai shock. Sial! Cepat juga dia!"_, Rukia berdiri menatap hollow aneh yang sekarang berdiri di tempatnya tadi memandang Rukia dengan angkuh. Hollow itu kemudian melompat dan menghujani Rukia dengan sesuatu yang seperti kuku yang ditembakkan dari jari-jarinya. Rukia mencoba melompat mundur, tetapi sialnya dia masih tertembak. Hollow itu mengayunkan lengannya dan bersiap memukul Rukia tetapi…

"…e..heeeeh….kau kenapa Rukiaa??", Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya menahan lengan hollow yang hampir memukul Rukia. Ichigo menatap hollow di hadapannya dengan seringai.

"Maaf! Dia kugantikan.."

"..r…Romeo…"

"Hah?!", Ichigo menatap hollow itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Hollow itu perlahan menurunkan lengannya dan menatap Ichigo dengan berbinar-binar.

"Romeooo…!"

Ichigo melompat mundur mengacungkan Zangetsu pada hollow yang seperti ingin menubruknya. Rukia shock melihat mereka berdua.

"ngg…anuu….dia itu Ichigo!", hollow itu menatap Rukia yang sudah berdiri.

"oh..manis sekali…..apa kau pacarnya?"

kemudian tanpa sadar, Rukia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan si hollow tanpa mengacuhkan Ichigo yang merinding menatap mereka dari jauh.

"begitulah….saat melihatnya melindungimu, aku jadi teringat pada Romeoku yang selalu melindungiku, tetapi dia tewas saat menolongku dari orang mabuk. Makanya aku sangat membenci orang mabuk".

"Oi Ichigo!"

"A..Apa?"

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?!", Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, meminta Rukia mendatanginya.

"…kenapa kalian malah ngobrol begitu..??"

"kau ini! Hollow itu berhenti mengamuk karena kau mirip dengan pacarnya dulu!"

"HAAH??….di..di…dia…hollow okama ya??"

"Ohh… Kau tersanjung Ichigo?!"

"APANYA??"

"Katanya, dia mau bicara denganmu". Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan berat langkah plus berat badan….Rukia menyeret Ichigo menghadapi hollow itu. Hollow itu sudah lebih tenang tetapi menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan lebih berbinar-binar dari sebelumnya.

"ngg…anu…"

"Juliet. Namaku Juliet"

Ichigo menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak frustasi. Rukia memegang perutnya, menahan tawa.

"Ngg…ju..Juliet…", _"siaaaaaaaal…..apa-apaan ini…??"_. Dalam pikirannya Ichigo menarik-narik rambutnya dengan frustasi dan membenturkan kepalanya di tiang listrik. Kemudian Ichigo dengan sikap gentlemen-nya menjelaskan pada hollow itu bahwa dendam itu tidak baik karena tidak menguntungkan bagi siapa-siapa. Lebih baik, j…Juliet….segera saja ke soul society agar bisa bertemu Romeo-nya.

Juliet…eh…si hollow memegang tangan Ichigo dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Ichigo dan hampir menangis bahagia. Akhirnya, dia mau dikirim ke soul society oleh Ichigo. Ichigo memecahkan topeng….sii…..Juliet dengan pedangnya dan dia menatap wajah…..seperti wajah Tessai (tanpa kaca mata tentunya+ wajah en tubuh yg kekar) dengan bulu mata lentik dan bibir sexy (?) tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"terima kasih…aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu strawberry!", dengan kalimat itu dia mengecup pipi Ichigo dan menghilang.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA…..!!", akhirnya Rukia tidak tahan menahan tawanya. Dia bersandar di dinding dan tidak berhenti memukul-mukul dinding. Ichigo hanya shock tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sebenarnya hal itulah yang membuat Rukia tidak tahan menahan keinginannya menertawakan Ichigo sepanjang hari.

* * *

**flashback ni...:D**


End file.
